


Голова профессора Снейпа

by Morgul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Люциусу Малфою удалось спасти Северуса Снейпа. По крайней мере частично





	

**Author's Note:**

> С огромной благодарностью за совместное творчество и помощь Кьянти
> 
> AU, аллюзии на роман А. Беляева.   
> Беты: Кьянти, 2524104_aka_ alia, Tau Mirta

— Вот, полюбуйся, — пропыхтел Люциус Малфой, с видимым трудом затаскивая в лабораторию огромных размеров сверток и водружая его на длинный металлический стол. Отдышавшись, он приосанился, горделиво задрал нос и элегантным жестом фокусника откинул край плотной темной материи, скрывавшей неведомый груз. Ткань соскользнула, явив взорам присутствующих чье-то безголовое тело.

— Ну? Каково?

Северус Снейп презрительно скривил губы.

— Ты издеваешься? Оно же рябое! Я отсюда вижу, что у него по всему телу веснушки.

— Ну и что? — надулся Малфой. — Можно подумать, их кто-то увидит.

— Я увижу! Каждый день буду смотреть в зеркало и видеть эти дурацкие веснушки.

— Неужели ты смотришься в зеркало? Голым?!

— Чтобы заметить это убожество, не обязательно раздеваться, — огрызнулся Снейп и демонстративно закрыл глаза.

Малфой скрипнул зубами.

— Я приношу уже четвертое тело — заметь, именно приношу, волоку, тащу на своем горбу, а не левитирую, поскольку эти твои дурацкие Правила Посмертной Реанимации запрещают применять магию — а тебе все не нравится! То слишком старое, то слишком толстое, предыдущее было...

— Слишком костлявое, — напомнил Снейп.

— Именно. А, между прочим, твое собственное тоже не было мечтой любого мужчины!

— Женщины.

— Да не важно!

— Согласен. Это не важно. Важно, что это было мое тело, и оно меня совершенно устраивало.

— Ну, извини! На него, как ты помнишь, рухнула половина крыши этой старой развалины, ни одного целого ребра не осталось. Скажи спасибо, что голове повезло!

— Спасииибо, — протянул Снейп. Количества яда, содержащегося в каждой букве, с лихвой хватило бы на то, чтобы убить слона.

Чудовищным усилием воли Малфой подавил в себе желание сплюнуть на пол лаборатории.

— Ты хоть представляешь, на что я вынужден идти, чтобы находить для тебя свежие тела без каких-либо существенных повреждений? Мне пришлось перезнакомиться почти со всеми прозекторами Лондона и окрестностей! Я уж не говорю о том, что за мной постоянно следят.

— Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что это тело маггловское? — нехорошо сощурился Снейп.

— Ммм...да, маггловское, — нехотя сознался Малфой. — Да какая, к боггарту, разница? В нашем с тобой положении такая принципиальность — это уже роскошь! Непозволительная, причем.

— Нет, это просто невероятно, — Снейп закатил глаза. — Он собирается проводить сложнейшую магическую операцию, сопряженную с огромным риском для жизни — моей жизни! — и при этом позволяет себе думать: "Какая разница?" Впрочем, я не удивлен: если уж за дело взялся Малфой, можно быть уверенным, что он испортит всё, что только можно.

— Северус!

— Что? Может, напомнишь мне, когда было иначе?

Малфой открыл было рот, чтобы дать гневную отповедь, подумал, передумал и снова закрыл.

Покраснев от злости, он повернулся к столу, резко взмахнул палочкой. Ткань, в которую было завернуто тело, скрутилась в тугой узел — сверток съежился, вспыхнул, задымился и с громким хлопком исчез. Люциус небрежно смахнул со стола несколько пепельных хлопьев и пошел к двери.

— Эй, ты забыл долить мне свежий раствор, — раздалось за спиной.

— Драко зайдет и нальет, — процедил он, не соизволив даже обернуться.

— И не забудь потренироваться в шитье! — сварливо крикнул Снейп ему вслед. — То, что у тебя получилось в последний раз, никуда не годится.

Дверь в лабораторию захлопнулась.

Лицо Снейпа исказила гримаса. Повернуть голову он не мог, и потому был вынужден день за днем созерцать всё тот же длинный стол, большой медный котел над погасшей горелкой, банки с ингредиентами для зелий и многочисленные колбы. Если скосить глаза вправо, в поле зрения попадали перегонный куб, несколько больших стеклянных сосудов и множество трубок, по которым в резервуар под его головой беспрерывно поступала питательная жидкость. Сейчас он и сам уже не знал, что осточертело ему больше: бесконечно тоскливые часы в одиночестве или Малфои, упрямо желающие вернуть его к жизни — неизвестно, правда, зачем. Не успел Снейп в очередной раз мысленно их обругать, как дверь открылась, и в лабораторию тенью проскользнул Драко.

— Добрый день, профессор! — грустно поздоровался он. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Как всегда, — невежливо буркнул тот.

Зазвенело стекло. Драко завозился где-то вне зоны видимости, а потом, наконец, притащил большую бутыль и стал заливать ее содержимое в одну из трубок.

Снейп сжал губы и нахмурился.

— Опять кислятиной отдает. Сколько раз тебе говорил, что зелья, подобные этому, нуждаются в постоянном помешивании! Да и на огне ты его явно передержал.

— Что вы, это отец варил, — вздохнул Драко. — Я и рад бы, но все время приходится посвящать учебе. Нас же взяли и оставили на второй год: говорят, мол, вы на последнем курсе больше воевали, чем сидели на лекциях. Ну и что? Все воевали, а на второй круг завернули только Слизерин. Мама страшно переживает из-за того, как к нам в школе теперь относятся. Вы себе даже не представляете, профессор! Нотта завалили по трем предметам сразу, а Панси посреди экзамена вдруг разрыдалась и выбежала вон. Слагхорн делает вид, будто мы вообще не его студенты. Вот если бы вы снова вернулись в Хогвартс, такого бы не было. Никто бы не посмел…

Жалобы Драко с каждым разом становились все длиннее и драматичнее, а вот темы не менялись. Снейп попытался зажать себе уши силой воли ввиду отсутствия чего-либо другого, более подходящего для этой цели.

— Зато гриффиндорцы — всеобщие герои! Поттера без экзаменов взяли в школу Авроров, так он туда и Уизли с собой притащил. А слышали бы вы, профессор, что Поттер о вас рассказывает! Говорит, будто бы вы в детстве...

Снейп зажмурился и заскрежетал зубами. На скорое прекращение этой муки не стоило и рассчитывать.

***  
Люциус оборвал нитку и критически посмотрел на дело своих рук. Перед ним стояло старое, обитое потрепанной замшей кресло, подлокотники и спинку которого украшали неровные дорожки стежков. Последний шов тоже получился не очень. Если сначала стежки шли ровно и аккуратно, то ближе к краю ложились уже вкривь и вкось, а под конец и вовсе печально сползали вниз, наглядно иллюстрируя упадок его сил и поганое настроение. Вздохнув, он уже вдел в иголку новую нитку как вдруг камин полыхнул зеленым, и в кабинет шагнула Нарцисса.

Люциус вскочил на ноги.

— Ну как?! Успешно?

Вместо ответа она деловито кивнула, поставила ногу на сиденье кресла и решительно задрала юбки. Под резинку чулка были засунуты несколько небольших свертков.

— Все оставшиеся ингредиенты: рука висельника, глаза опоссума, зубы болотной гадюки. Пришлось брать у старой карги Гро. Втридорога. У Борджина сейчас появляться опасно… Вот проклятье! Прах мумии рассыпался!

Нарцисса отстегнула чулок и стала аккуратно стряхивать с него серый порошок. Люциус поспешил на помощь.

— Зря я тебя отпустил. Не надо было так рисковать.

Она пожала плечами.

— В отличие от тебя я хотя бы не под надзором. И потом, я тоже ему обязана: по моей просьбе он взял на себя ответственность за Драко, из-за меня подвергался смертельной опасности. Зато теперь никто не скажет, что я не умею быть благодарной.

— Конечно, не скажет! — быстро согласился Люциус. И тихо добавил: — Я бы точно об этом даже не заикнулся.

— К вам Гарри Поттер, — внезапно холодным металлическим голосом сообщил стоящий на каминной полке массивный бронзовый дракон, который служил ответной частью зачарованных ворот.

— Только этого нам сейчас не хватало! — прошипела Нарцисса, сгребая свертки в охапку. — Отвлеки его, пока я спрячу это подальше.

— Хорошо. Драко сейчас в лаборатории, — напомнил ей Люциус. — Предупреди его. Пусть всё бросает и поднимается к себе. Кто знает, зачем этот Поттер к нам притащился. Вот уж не везёт так не везёт!

С этими словами он упал в изуродованное швами кресло и постарался состроить на лице скучающе-презрительную гримасу.

Нарцисса кивнула и исчезла за дверью, бережно прижимая к груди запрещенные законом ингредиенты.

***  
— Мистер Поттер, чему обязан удовольствием принимать вас в своем доме? — лениво протянул Люциус Малфой.

Поттер насупился.

— Я собирался доставить вам эту радость завтра, и не один, а вместе с командой авроров, — отрезал он. — Я пришел сегодня только из чувства признательности к вашей жене. Ради вас я бы и пальцем не пошевелил, но раз уж речь идет именно о ней, то...

— Неужели Нарцисса теперь тоже под наблюдением?! — вполне искренне заволновался Малфой.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Пока — нет. Но к нам поступили сведения, что она покупала в Лютном переулке запрещенные ингредиенты.

— Клевета! Наглая клевета! — мгновенно среагировал Люциус.

— У нас есть свидетель. Ее видел мистер Бор...

— Ах, Борджин! — хмыкнул Люциус. — Ну, конечно, это очень достойный, заслуживающий всякого доверия человек.

Поттер поморщился.

— В конце концов, это не так важно, — холодно произнес он, — важно, что этого достаточно для оформления ордера на обыск.

— Мою жену никто и никогда не уличал ни в чем противозаконном, — вскинул голову Люциус.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Я и не утверждаю, что она сама варит запрещенные зелья, но я на сто процентов уверен, что этим занимаетесь вы.

Люциус закатил глаза.

— Поэтому я и пришел сегодня, — продолжил Поттер. — Предупредить вас, чтобы вы сами добровольно сдали всё запрещенное, если не хотите, чтобы из-за вас пострадали члены вашей семьи.

— Мы не занимаемся ничем, что угрожало бы спокойствию и благополучию магического мира, — Люциус резко поднялся со своего места и выпрямил спину.

Поттер окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Я был почти уверен, что с вами разговаривать бесполезно, — обронил он и направился к двери. Но вдруг обернулся и пристально посмотрел Малфою в глаза. — Кстати, позвольте спросить, что это вы делаете с мебелью? — ехидно поинтересовался он, указав на кресло.

У Люциуса дернулось левое веко.

— Вышивка, как видите.

— Да? Вышиваете, значит?

Поттер ухмыльнулся.

— Нервы, знаете ли, успокаивает, — сквозь зубы произнес Люциус и сжал кулаки.

— Ну, пока что получается у вас, если честно, не очень. Но я похлопочу, чтобы вам разрешили взять вышивку в тюрьму. У вас там будет много свободного времени — сможете вдоволь попрактиковаться.

Он бросил еще один мрачный взгляд на результаты рукодельных потуг хозяина кабинета и двинулся к выходу.

На то, чтобы принять решение, у Люциуса были считанные секунды. За эти секунды вся жизнь промелькнула у него перед глазами, вся прекрасная, замечательная, чудесная жизнь, которую ему страстно хотелось бы провести за пределами грязной холодной камеры-одиночки. Правда, эту волшебную перспективу слегка омрачала необходимость периодически посещать окрестные морги, время от времени таскать на себе маггловские трупы и перманентно выслушивать снейповское брюзжание. Тем не менее, существование в обществе профессорской головы он однозначно предпочел бы унылому прозябанию на площади в шесть квадратных метров в компании мокриц и тараканов. К тому же, даже снейповская голова, в отличие от этого треклятого Поттера… Тут Малфой замер, осененный внезапной идеей, и против воли расплылся в улыбке, глаза засияли. Впрочем, он быстро взял в себя в руки.

— Подождите, Поттер, — бросил он в спину уходящему визитеру. — Пожалуй, мне есть что вам показать…

Миновав несколько коридоров и спустившись по лестнице глубоко в подвалы поместья, они вошли в тускло освещенную комнату, заставленную разнообразными предметами. Поттер сощурился, разглядывая лабораторию, до боли напомнившую ему ненавистный кабинет зельеварения: банки, склянки, реторты, паутина в углах, огромный медный котел, Снейп… Снейп. Самый настоящий живой Снейп. Живой и… не сказать, чтобы целый и невредимый, но совершенно точно живой: при виде гостей его перекосило слишком резво для трупа. Абсолютно обалдевший Поттер машинально подошел к бывшему преподавателю — тот окатил его ненавидящим взглядом исподлобья.

— Профессор! — школьные рефлексы взяли своё. — Что они с вами сделали?!

— Что значит "что сделали"?! — возмутился Малфой. — Да мы, можно сказать, собственноручно спасли нашего чрезвычайно смелого, но слишком скромного и недальновидного героя. Ну, по крайней мере, частично спасли!

— Малфой, ты рехнулся, — прошипел Снейп. — Какого гоблина ты его сюда притащил?

— Мистер Поттер на днях в интервью как раз очень сожалел, что у него нет возможности поблагодарить тебя за вклад в нашу победу, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Я решил, что вам обоим надо дать шанс: ему — излить тебе душу, а тебе — получить свою долю заслуженного признания. Так что я оставлю вас тут ненадолго, — он начал медленно отступать к двери.— Кстати, заодно можете обсудить мою вышивку. И мои преступные наклонности. И много чего еще.

На лице Снейпа отразилось страдание.

— Люциус! Ты не сделаешь этого!

— Уже сделал, — фыркнул тот, шагая через порог.

— Люциус!!! — заорал Снейп ему вслед.

Тяжелая дубовая дверь скрипнула и закрылась.

Снейп нервно сглотнул.

— Профессор, — слегка пришедший в себя от первичного шока Поттер подтянул табурет поближе, уселся на него и радостно уставился на искаженное ужасом лицо собеседника, — Мне так много нужно вам рассказать!

***  
— Вот, — устало выдохнул Малфой, сваливая тяжелый сверток на стол. — Самый настоящий маг, хоть и провинциал. Разбогател на поставках разноцветной овечьей шерсти, от души гульнул в Лондоне, в том числе купил самую новую модель "Молнии". Ну а дальше все закономерно: пара стаканов огневиски, "я умею делать финт Вронского", некстати подвернувшийся флюгер… Голову нашли на чердаке одного из домов, а тело — на полмили дальше.

— Ты стащил тело у родственников, — подвел итог Снейп.

— Не стащил, а произвел почти равноценную замену. Труп на труп. Им-то все равно кого хоронить — маггла или мага. Это ты у нас переборчивый.

— Я не виноват, что ты все время приносишь какие-то ущербные тела. На этот раз притащил алкоголика и психа!

— Знаешь, я даже не удивлен, — вздохнул Малфой и опустился на табурет возле стола. — Мне уже кажется, что тебе нравится оставаться уникальной Головой профессора Снейпа.

— Мне? Нравится? Мне осточертел этот подвал, осточертел ты и эта кислятина, которую ты варишь!

— Тогда в чем дело? Боишься?

— Я?! — у Снейпа перехватило дух от возмущения. — Я ничего не боюсь. Кроме того, что ты опять всё испортишь.

— Но я же сохранил твою голову целой и невредимой! И к тому же живой.

— Вот именно! Значит, с телом точно ошибешься.

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Ну что ж, тогда мне остаётся только одно: отнести тебя наверх и поставить на каминную полку. Будем с тобой болтать по вечерам, я даже могу класть перед тобой свежие газеты. В конце концов, мне просто не хотелось терять последнего друга — я тебя и не потеряю. Буду иногда наливать тебе в резервуар немного огневиски. А по выходным тебя будет навещать Поттер.

— С какой это стати? — нервно откликнулся Снейп.

— Ну как — с какой? Он же в прошлый раз не наговорился с тобой, когда ты так мастерски изобразил обморок. Так что он обещал зайти через неделю, поговорить про Дамблдора, про Орден Феникса, про Лили — хотел принести колдографии и думосбор…— Малфой в задумчивости наморщил лоб. — Я слышал, он вообще считает, что тебе пора завязывать с сидением взаперти. Страна должна знать своего героя в лицо — пусть даже кроме лица там не шибко что и осталось. А еще, говорят, Грейнджер одержима идеей написать на основе твоего случая монографию. И домовики вчера вроде бы Лонгботтома у границ поместья видели.

Снейпа передернуло.

— И какой идеей одержим он?

— Сложно сказать наверняка. Но вид у него был не слишком-то адекватный.

В лаборатории воцарилась гнетущая тишина.

— Покажи-ка еще раз тело этого ненормального, — наконец нарушил молчание Снейп.

Малфой удивленно вскинул брови и отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы приятелю было лучше видно.

— Угловатый, конечно, — кисло резюмировал тот, — Тоже мне спортсмен-любитель. Но, видимо, делать нечего, что-то получше ты вряд ли достанешь.

— Ты серьезно готов попробовать? — изумился Малфой.

— Не "попробовать", а сделать как следует и в самое ближайшее время. И, учти, руководить процессом буду я сам.

— А как же кройка и шитье? У меня, действительно, пока выходит не очень.

— Ничего, пусть Нарцисса даст тебе несколько уроков. Имей в виду, к среде все должно быть готово.

Малфой с облегчением выдохнул, подскочил и бросился вон из лаборатории.

— Драко! Нарси! Он согласен! — донеслось из коридора. — У нас куча работы! Нам предстоит сделать нечто невероятное! Такого никто раньше не делал!

Северус Снейп проводил его скептическим взглядом.

— Это мне предстоит сделать нечто невероятное, чего никто не делал раньше, — пробурчал он. — Довериться Малфоям и при этом остаться в живых.


End file.
